


A Gentleman's Guide to Seduction

by umqra1895



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Explicit Consent, Gentleman Harry Hart, Light Dom/sub, M/M, One Shot, POV Alternating, Porn with Feelings, Seduction, Sensuality, Smitten Eggsy Unwin, Smitten Harry Hart, Teasing, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-17 14:51:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11853846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/umqra1895/pseuds/umqra1895
Summary: In which Harry takes Eggsy’s Kingsman training to another (very unsanctioned) level.Or: In which Harry creates a paper-thin ruse to get into Eggy’s trousers. Eggsy is super on board with this idea.Or: These two smols are way in over their heads.Story takes place during Eggsy's Kingsman training.





	1. A Gentleman's Guide to Seduction

**Author's Note:**

> This is based in part on an answer writer Neil Gaiman gave as to how to seduce a writer. He suggested sending a "cheerful" note saying, "YOU ARE INVITED TO A SEDUCTION: Please come to dinner on Friday Night. Wear the kind of clothes you would like to be seduced in.”
> 
> Good advice, for writers and spies-in-training alike. 
> 
> Self-edited, so if you see any egregious typos/inconsistencies do let me know. And thank you for reading! <3

There was an envelope on Eggsy’s cot. He looked around at the other recruits’ tidily made beds, checking to see if the other beds sported similar envelopes. They did not. He picked it up, his thumb sliding over the heavy, cream-colored paper, where his name was written with an elegant sweep of ink.

He looked over his shoulder to make sure Charlie or one of the others wasn’t sneering over his shoulder, then flicked the envelope open. Inside was a matching cream card with a navy blue border. The embossed words read, “You are invited to a seduction. Please come to the following address at 8:00 pm. Wear clothes you would like to be seduced in.” 

The address was Harry’s. Eggsy flipped it over, looking for some kind of explanation, but found only perfect, unblemished paper.

JB nosed at Eggsy’s leg, and Eggsy distractedly picked him up, staring at the invitation. This had to be a fucking joke. Unless it was a test of some sort. If so, why hadn’t any of the other recruits gotten an envelope?

And, more importantly, who the  _ fuck  _ sent an invitation for a  _ seduction _ ? 

Well, he already knew the answer to that one, didn’t he? Harry fucking Hart. 

___

Of all the ideas Harry Hart had ever had, this was the most foolhardy and reckless. It had started when Harry’s research into Eggsy’s background had gotten a bit...overzealous. He’d managed to pull up every one of Eggsy’s facial recognition matches from the CCTV footage available to him, and, while it wasn’t  _ strictly  _ necessary to go through all of them, he found himself spending one long night watching grainy footage of his soon-to-be-protegee. 

Eggsy Unwin was simply fascinating to watch. He got into plenty of scrapes, but he always managed to get out of them with his quick reflexes and impressive problem-solving abilities.

He was also appallingly lax about the places in which he chose to engage in sexual congress, be it with men or women. There was footage of both, and Harry knew he shouldn’t look- but, well, it was like everyone said about train wrecks. He couldn’t look away. 

Some of it wasn’t Eggsy’s fault, and all parties involved appeared be having a good, if sloppy and rushed time. And, Harry reminded himself, CCTV likely only showed a portion of Eggsy’s sexual encounters. He hoped, for Eggsy’s sake. All that being said, there was no excusing Eggsy’s appalling technique. 

Perhaps appalling wasn’t the right word.  _ Ungentlemanly  _ certainly was. Kingsman training would teach Eggsy how to converse and fight and spy like a gentleman, but who one earth would teach Eggsy how to  _ fuck  _ like a gentleman? 

It was only right, Harry convinced himself. He was simply rounding out Eggsy’s education. It was for Eggsy’s benefit. 

And, he had to admit, as he rewatched an especially intriguing CCTV clip of Eggsy kissing a bloke in a back alley with wanton abandon, for his own benefit as well.

___

Eggsy showed up at Harry’s door at eight precisely, wearing an over-confident smirk and the most atrocious outfit Harry had ever seen.

Harry’s eyes drifted slowly up the ensemble that he was sure Eggsy had put together specifically to annoy him, because no element of it made any coherent sense. First there were his Adidas sneakers, which inexplicably had  _ wings  _ on them, then jeans that bunched in a manner which Harry could only assume was supposed to be stylish, then an astoundingly awful bomber jacket with- were those supposed to be  _ gold plates  _ of some kind printed on the fabric, and if so, for what purpose? The entire monstrosity was topped off with one of Eggsy’s awful hats, the type of which, in Harry’s opinion, should be worn by nobody over the age of five. 

Eggsy raised an eyebrow and grinned at him. Yes, he had  _ definitely  _ worn this to get a rise out of Harry. But the most astonishing thing about it was that Harry still had half a mind to devour the man where he stood. He also didn’t neglect to notice that Eggsy’s smirk masked an undeniable nervousness. Harry’s heart softened, understanding the degree of trust Eggsy must have to accept such an invitation from a man twice his age who had solely served as a mentor. 

“I’m glad you accepted my invitation, Eggsy. I know it was an unusual request, but I wanted to  be explicit about what exactly this lesson entailed. Do come in.”

He swept to the side as Eggsy swaggered inside. Eggsy had been in his home several times, but Harry made sure the ambiance was distinct from their previous meetings. A fire crackled in the living room hearth, and lit candles cast their flickering light around the room.  

“So it  _ is  _ a lesson, then, and not a come-on?” Eggsy looked over his shoulder to wink, and Harry remembered with a flip of his stomach why he’d spent that sleepless night watching CCTV footage of this young man. Eggsy’s flippant flirtations would be the death of him. 

“Indeed,” Harry said, following him into the living room and offering him a seat. “But, Eggsy, I must be utterly transparent about this. This is an extracurricular lesson, and not necessary to complete your training. You are in no way obligated to go through with this. If you do decide to undergo it, you may ask to stop at any time, and I’ll comply.” His gaze was serious, and Eggsy’s eyes widened. 

“Fucking hell, Harry, you’re making this sound awfully serious,” Eggsy said, shifting. “It’s nice of you to offer, but I know how to flirt and all that.” He frowned, sitting up straighter. “Hang on- why are you offering me this ‘extra lesson’? D’you think I can’t charm people?”

Harry’s mouth twitched up. “I’m well aware of your flirting abilities, Eggsy. But a gentleman’s seduction is different than picking someone up at a bar and snogging them in a toilet. It’s an art from start to finish. That being said, I thought you might wish to learn from someone who you feel a certain degree of comfort with.”

“Hang the fuck on,” Eggsy said, standing up. “From start to finish? Are you just trying to get in my pants, Harry?”

Yes, Harry decided, this had absolutely been a mistake. He shouldn’t have read into Eggsy’s flirtatious glances. How could he have deluded himself?

Eggsy looked guarded, but he was also smiling slightly, as if he thought this was some kind of joke. Well. There was no turning back now, and Harry had sworn to himself that he would be utterly transparent. 

“Well, there is that, yes,” he said as casually as he could manage. “I can’t pretend that this wouldn’t be a mutually beneficial transaction, Eggsy, if you were interested.”

Eggsy’s eyebrows were threatening to disappear under the brim of that awful hat of his. Then, in an instant, he broke into a sly, smug grin. “Harry, you don’t need to seduce me if you want me,” he said. 

That blinding, perfect grin. 

“Valuable information to know,” Harry said, decades of training keeping his voice even. Eggsy leaned forward, lips parted, head tilted to the side -  _ God,  _ he was eager, and it was difficult not to give in - but Harry put a firm hand on his chest, keeping him at arm’s length. “But would you consider proceeding with the lesson anyway? You might learn a thing or two.”

“Fucking hell, Harry, I always learn something from you,” Eggsy said, unguarded adoration in his eyes. He shook his head, smiling slowly. “Should’ve known y’wanted to shag your pupil, you filthy old man.”

Yes, it was going to be exceptionally difficult not to let Eggsy do the seducing tonight. Then Harry remembered the artless pawing he’d witnessed in the CCTV footage and fortified himself. 

“You’ll learn if you let me lead. Is that clear?” Harry asked, an authoritative edge sliding into his voice. Eggsy’s grin slid off his face and he nodded solemnly. 

“Good. Then let us begin.”

__

This had to be a dream, Eggsy decided. He’d had plenty of fantasies just like this, where he spent an intimate evening in Harry’s living room. He’d even dreamed about being asked if he preferred his scotch neat or on the rocks, as Harry had just done. 

Eggsy accepted his scotch, some expensive type with a long, Scottish name that sounded like “Hardbag Goo-Goo Doll” when Harry pronounced it. Eggsy had politely refrained from snorting in amusement. But the scotch was good enough that he didn’t care  _ what  _ the fuck it was called. And hell, he’d happily drink old dishwater if it meant he was really here in Harry’s living room, letting him seduce the actual pants off him.

“Now, simply because you’ve agreed to let me take the reins doesn’t mean you can’t stop me at any time, or ask questions along the way,” Harry said, but Eggsy was finding it difficult to concentrate on his words. From the moment Harry had admitted to this little lesson being “mutually beneficial,” Eggsy’s mind had become solely focused on Harry’s body - the way his hips moved, the lulling sound of his voice, the span of his hands around the scotch decanter. 

Harry was looking to him for confirmation. His words belatedly scrambled into a sensical position in Eggsy’s head, and he nodded. “I don’t think I’ll have questions, Harry,” he managed to tease. “Hate to break your unspoiled image of me, but I  _ do  _ know how sex works.”

Harry gave him a patient smile, crossing behind him. “I must admit that I’m coming into this with a few assumptions. So do correct me if I’m wrong, Eggsy.”

Eggsy was acutely aware of Harry’s fingertip trailing across the breadth of his shoulders. He gripped his scotch glass tighter, standing up straight automatically. 

“You’re sexually experienced, I take it, but I haven’t found much evidence of any long-term relationships. So I’m left to assume that most of your encounters were one night stands where orgasms were the main goal.”

Eggsy made a face. “Orgasms are always the end goal,” he said as Harry crossed back in front of him, and fucking hell, he could  _ not  _ believe he was standing in Harry’s living room, calmly talking about orgasms with him. He frowned. “Hang on. You haven’t found much evidence? Have y’been spyin’ on me?” 

Harry did look guilty, and seemed to be choosing his words carefully. “While researching your credentials for Merlin, I did find some rather...illuminating CCTV footage.”

Eggsy felt his face flush. That meant Harry had watched him fumble around in alleys or side streets - not his proudest sexual moments. He hung his head, ashamed. 

Harry lifted his chin gently, his eyes kind. “Eggsy, I am truly sorry if I invaded your privacy by watching that footage,” he said. 

Eggsy shrugged, still embarrassed. “It’s security footage, innit? Not like it’s my private property.” 

Harry gave him a small smile, then pulled back to raise a critical eyebrow. “Back to the matter at hand. What were you saying before?”

Eggsy raised an eyebrow. “That...orgasms are always the end goal?” he prompted.

Harry tsked. “A proper sexual excursion should be about the entire process. It’s like a fine meal. You don’t rush through your courses just to savor dessert. Every dish should be an experience for the senses, and none of it should be rushed.”

Eggsy shivered at that, staring at Harry in quiet astonishment. He’d never thought of it like that. And his face must have been too fucking readable, for Harry said, “So what I’m led to assume, Eggsy, is that nobody’s taken their slow, sweet time with you.”

Eggsy wobbled on his feet a bit. No, perhaps they hadn’t. He could have leaned in and kissed Harry right there, but he remembered his agreement to let Harry lead, and he was determined to make him proud. 

Harry gave him a pleased smile, then took a step back and let his gaze draw slowly up his body. This time he wasn’t looking at Eggsy’s outfit in distaste. He was looking at  _ Eggsy.  _ Every last fucking inch of him. By the time his gaze met Eggsy’s eyes, Eggsy worried his entire body might start on fire. 

“I must admit, it feels good to be able to  _ look  _ at you unhindered,” Harry murmured, then sauntered closer. Eggsy found himself wondering faintly just how many people Harry had seduced over his decades of experience. 

“People want their bodies to be desired, of course, but more than anything else, they want to be  _ seen.  _ It doesn’t matter who you’re seducing, Eggsy. You have to be able to see them.”

“I don’t know what the fuck y’r on about, but you sound like a psychopath,” Eggsy teased. 

“Eggsy, I promise, this might be for the benefit of your education, but I’m not going to manipulate you into anything.” Harry stepped closer until the toes of his shiny Oxfords were nudging against Eggsy’s trainers. 

“I’m going to kiss you now,” Harry said.

“Not very a covert seduction technique-” Eggsy said, but was cut off by Harry taking hold of his chin and running his thumb over the plush of his lower lip. He drew in a breath, his eyes fluttering shut. Who knew such a simple touch could feel that incredible?

His lips were still buzzing from the scotch and Harry’s caress when Harry kissed him. It was a slow, pliant kiss, one that sent a warm thrill down his spine. He’d heard of kisses having this effect, but he’d always assumed it was something made up for movies or those romance paperbacks his mum left lying around. But here he was, “experienced” Eggsy, weak at the knees like some fucking virgin. Harry’s hand splayed firmly against the small of his back to anchor him, and he was immediately  _ so fucking glad  _ he’d agreed to let Harry lead. 

When Harry pulled back, Eggsy’s eyes were still closed, swaying slightly where he stood. 

“To respond to your comment, seduction and coercion are two very different things,” Harry said, as calmly as if he was instructing Eggsy on how to assemble a long-range rifle. “A gentleman always gains consent. Seduction is an art form, not a bag of tricks or illusions.” 

Eggsy opened his eyes partway, only able to lull out, “I consent to  _ whatever  _ the fuck you want to do to me.” 

Harry beamed at him, and that alone was worth Eggsy opening his eyes again. Eggsy was tempted to ask if kisses were  _ always  _ supposed to feel like he was floating on a cloud, but he was too worried about coming off as inexperienced or woefully lovesick. 

“Aren’t you an easy quarry,” Harry murmured, but then his hands were on Eggsy’s hips, drawing his body against his own. “Note that I didn’t try to stick my entire tongue down your throat or force anything. A gentleman always prioritizes the pleasure of his partner above his own. This requires reading their desires and leading with finesse and consideration, not with base animal lust.”

“Base animal lust can be a whole lotta fun, Harry,” Eggsy said with a slow, lazy smile that gotten his way into more than his fair share of partners’ beds. 

He had the pleasure of seeing Harry blush. “There is certainly a time for that,” he said, his voice gravely. “But that is not the purpose of this particular lesson.”

“Should I be taking notes?” Eggsy asked. 

“Mental ones, perhaps,” was Harry’s sly reply, and then he was kissing Eggsy again, this time letting his tongue slide sweetly along the inner line of Eggsy’s lower lip. Eggsy opened his mouth for Harry eagerly, matching his pace. 

Harry’s firm hands were on his hips, rucking up his polo shirt slightly, then the pads of his thumbs were caressing the line of Eggsy’s hips in a way that made Eggsy gasp out and buck forward, unabashedly pressing his erection against Harry’s hips. 

“Yeah, I’m definitely seduced. Game over,” Eggsy laughed against Harry’s mouth. His head was spinning and he’d never had this much fun kissing  _ anyone  _ before. 

“Far from it,” Harry replied, steering him back against the wall. His hands palmed up Eggsy’s torso, rucking up his shirt farther and making Eggsy arch into his touch. Eggsy couldn’t resist sliding his hand into Harry’s thick hair and pulling him for another eager kiss. To his surprise, Harry allowed it, pulling Eggsy closer against against him. 

“It’s like a dance, Eggsy,” he murmured against his mouth, then bit down on Eggsy’s lower lip, drawing it out slowly. Eggsy’s knees weakened again, and  _ fuck,  _ he needed to be horizontal with Harry  _ now.  _ “You find your rhythm, you follow each others’ leads, and you make sure every movement is smooth and uninterrupted.”

“ _ Yes,  _ Harry, I get it- please, I need to you to fuck me,” Eggsy said, meeting Harry’s intense gaze. 

Harry’s smile was far too patient. “Seduction isn’t just about giving your quarry a good fuck. It’s about stripping to them to their most vulnerable state and building trust. Anyone can fuck. A Kingsman knows how to make someone come undone.”

Well, Eggsy decided, he was fucking done for, then. He was already undone and practically begging. “Well, what else is there to do?” he demanded. 

“Besides kissing and fucking? Oh my goodness, Eggsy, you really  _ are  _ in need of my tutelage,” Harry tutted. 

He pulled him into the bedroom. 

___

When had Harry last had such a satisfying evening? He honestly could have never hoped this would go so well. Eggsy was responsive to his every touch. He looked up at Harry as if everything he did was some kind of miracle. It was almost heartbreaking to see just how little attention had been paid to Eggsy’s needs. Harry was at a loss for how  _ anyone  _ could resist lavishing every attention possible on him in the bedroom. He was absolutely smitten with how the younger man blushed, grinned and sighed in delight, how he canted his hips and begged for more with every move Harry made. 

But of course, Harry  _ did  _ have skilled hands, a skilled tongue, and decades of practice at his disposal. He’d used them to their full potential for the last thirty minutes, slowly undressing Eggsy on his large bed, teasing bare patches of skin with his tongue and teeth and kissing Eggsy’s flushed mouth when he tried to keep his defences up with some snarky comment. 

By the time he’d stripped Eggsy of every last hideous piece of clothing - and yes, his boxers had been equally ugly as the rest of his ensemble- the spy-in-training was practically a puddle of desire.

Harry had never seen a more delicious sight. 

__

Eggsy’s skin was on fire. He was drunk on Harry’s touch, Harry’s mouth, Harry’s voice. Harry had barely touched his cock yet, and yet here Eggsy was, naked, flushed, and painfully hard, while Harry looked like he’d barely exerted himself, still fully dressed in his suit. 

“Fucking Christ, Harry, I need you,” Eggsy said, reaching for him. 

Harry gently but firmly took his wrist and pinned it to the bed, then his other one. “You really are a magnificent thing, Eggsy,” he murmured, and Eggsy couldn’t help but flush at the praise. “And I don’t just mean your looks, although they are, of course, exquisite. You’re so responsive, so wonderfully eager to please.” 

He dipped lower to press a kiss to Eggsy’s forehead, then caught Eggsy’s mouth for a deep kiss. Eggsy moaned and sighed against his mouth. Bliss. This was absolute heaven. 

“I’ll do whatever you want, so long as I never leave this fucking bed,” Eggsy slurred. 

“ _ Never  _ is an awfully long amount of time,” Harry laughed, nipping his lower lip. “But would you acquiesce to being rendered a little more helpless?”

__

Eggsy wondered vaguely if Harry had gotten the lengths of silk that now bound him from the Kingsman store itself- they were the height of luxury, soft but unyielding against his skin, the color of red wine. 

Harry had even made the act of being tied up a pleasure. His lips brushed the underside of Eggsy’s wrist before letting the silk slide over his skin. He knotted it firmly, slipping two fingers between the silk and the wrist to make sure it wasn’t cutting off Eggsy’s circulation, then tied Eggsy’s wrist to the top left bedpost. He did the same with Eggsy’s right wrist, leaving Eggsy’s arms spread above him and helpless. 

Long lengths of silk were threaded underneath the bend in his knees, drawing his knees up toward his chest as the silk was bound to the top bedposts as well. It forced Eggsy’s hips to rock off the bed, leaving him exposed and completely helpless. And he was loving every second of it. Even better than that, he could see how Harry looked at him with complete adoration.

Now that Eggsy was bound, Harry seemed absolutely delighted in tormenting him, drawing his skilled touch over Eggsy’s inner thighs, up his chest, in light circles over his nipples, over the crooks of his elbows. He was finding sensitive spots that Eggsy didn’t know he had, and it was driving him absolutely mad. 

“Harry, please-  _ fuck,  _ Harry, that feels nice, but I need you to fucking-  _ touch me _ , or I’ll explode!” Eggsy said, feeling his face growing red. 

“Impatient little git, aren’t we?” Harry smiled, but he said it with such caressing affection that it only made Eggsy huff. How was Harry able to deliver touches and purring remarks that simultaneously made Eggsy melt  _ and  _ wound him up into an incomprehensible, horny mess? 

“ _ Impatient?  _ I coulda come twenty-five times now, if you’d let me-” Eggsy huffed. He tugged his knees against the silk, then his wrists, delighted at how they held him for Harry’s wishes. 

“I’m sensing a bit of irritability. Do you wish me to terminate the lesson?” Harry asked, cocking an eyebrow.

Eggsy was tempted to unleash a stream of curse words at him, but instead he shook his head and said dolefully, “No. I’m sorry, please don’t sto- OH FUCKING JESUS FUCKING HELL, HARRY!” 

Harry had bent while Eggsy was making his plea and slid his tongue over Eggsy’s waiting hole, drawing wickedly over the sensitive muscle. Eggsy’s toes curled, his head arching back against the pillow. Thank fuck the knots in the silk were strong, because he was tugging at them with all his might. “Jesus fucking Christ-” he panted as Harry’s tongue pressed harder, sending every cogent thought out of Eggsy’s head. 

At some point - a minute later, thirty minutes later, who fucking knew at this point- Harry withdrew and Eggsy positively whimpered.  

“I do love how vocal you are,” Harry said, stroking the inside of his thigh, in a way that made Eggsy’s head roll against the pillow. “Rather flattering. But I want to take a moment and ask how you’re feeling.”

Eggsy was cogent enough to raise his head and raise a sly eyebrow at his hard prick. “Seems pretty obvious.” 

Harry crawled between his legs, looking directly down at Eggsy’s face. “You trust me,” he stated, his thumb running the smallest circle along the crease below his hip.

Eggsy swallowed, staring up into Harry’s eyes, and - yeah, this was more than just sex - this was...fucking  _ intimacy.  _ So that’s what the difference was, he thought dazedly. “Yes,” he whispered. “Yes, I do.”

Harry’s expression softened into something Eggsy had never seen before. Before he could contemplate it further, Harry said, “My dear boy, I’m going to fuck you until you see stars.” 

“Fucking  _ finally- _ ” Eggsy grinned dreamily, and then Harry’s fingers were on him, in him, and  _ fuck,  _ Harry knew exactly where to touch him to send every nerve in Eggsy’s body sparking with pleasure and delight. 

By the time Harry’s cock was teasing Eggsy’s entrance, Eggsy’s throat was hoarse from screaming for more, and he didn’t have the presence of mind to take in the sight of Harry entering him- all he could focus on was how fucking  _ good  _ everything felt. 

“Open your eyes, Eggsy,” Harry commanded when he bottomed out, and Eggsy obeyed, staring in absolute wonder up at him. 

“Do you want to stay tied like this, or do you want-”

“I want to touch you,” Eggsy interrupted. “I wanna feel you, Harry.”

Harry reached into his suit, pulling out a sharp knife and slicing through Eggsy’s silk bonds. He tossed the knife aside and seized Eggsy’s thighs before they could fall back on the bed, and then he was fucking Eggsy was a force that made Eggsy’s eyes roll back in his head and his mouth fall open. It was so fucking satisfying, being deliciously filled, their bodies meeting each other at a gallop that felt all the more intense for the time Harry had taken to tease him.

Harry was playing Eggsy like a fucking violin. He’d taken the time to tune Eggsy’s every note to its finest, turning him into something better than he’d known he could be. But that’s what Harry always did, wasn’t it? Make him better-  _ oh.  _

Eggsy’s breath left his body as Harry changed his angle, forcing Eggsy’s knee higher on his chest so he could fuck against his prostate, and then it was just pleasure - sparking, erupting, crashing, so powerfully that he couldn’t give any warning of its inevitable crescendo.

__

His ears were ringing. Had he really just come so hard that his ears were ringing? He heard the muffled noise of a condom being tied off and binned, then Harry’s hand was smoothing back the sweat-soaked hair from his forehead. 

“Bloody well done,” Harry said. 

Eggsy was a puddle. He mumbled something, then flinched as he felt a damp rag slide over his stomach, then between his arse cheeks, cleaning him off.

Then there was a weight on the bed next to him and Harry was back, his hand resuming its gentle stroke against Eggsy’s forehead. “Have you ever had sex like that before?” Harry asked, his voice mellow. 

Eggsy’s eyes slid open, focusing with difficulty on Harry’s face. He mutely shook his head, his eyes never leaving Harry’s. 

“I think you earned top marks,” Harry smiled. 

Eggsy smiled lazily. “I dunno. Foggy on some details. Think I need a repeat class. When m’legs are workin’ again.”

Harry’s warm chuckle reverberated down Eggsy’s spine. “That can be arranged.” He sat up, his touch sliding down Eggsy’s chest with affection. “Thus endeth the lesson.”


	2. A Chav's Guide to Staying The Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After publishing the first chapter as a one shot just about a year ago, I kept thinking about adding on a bit more. What would be the aftermath? Harry thinks he's made a huge mistake. Eggsy is determined to prove him wrong, possibly by using one or two tricks Harry himself taught him.

It occurred to Eggsy that he would have to leave soon. It felt like time was standing still as he lay, naked and spent, in Harry Hart's bed. But this was just a lesson, and Harry was in the bathroom cleaning up, and then it would be his turn to clean up and presumably leave.

Instead, he rolled onto his stomach and luxuriated in the softest bed and the smoothest sheets he'd ever laid in, every inch of it smelling like Harry. He'd close his eyes, just for a moment…

Eggsy was nudged awake by a warm hand running along is back. Shit- had he really fallen asleep?

“Feeling all right?” Harry had taken his glasses off and changed into a pair of striped pyjamas and a burgundy dressing robe. Fuck's sake, he looked posh even in his PJs. Did he have monogrammed slippers like Henry Higgins, too?

“Course I'm all right. How long did I doze off for?” he asked, springing up. “Fuck, where're my pants?”

Harry bent toward the floor and tossed them onto the sheets in amusement. “You were only out for a few minutes. There's no hurry. Shower and rest.” He paused, considering. “Spend the night, if you like.”

Eggsy's eyes widened. “Spend the night?”

“Of course. You're not needed for training tomorrow, so spend the night here and de-escalate.”

“De-escalate?” Eggsy raised a brow. “What does that involve?” Cuddling, perhaps? Although, even after everything that had just happened, the idea of cuddling with Harry seemed so foreign. Foreign but nice, he decided, his eyes drifting down Harry’s body. 

Harry looked amused. “We just shared a fair bit of intimacy. You need some space to process and reflect on how the seduction went and how you could apply it to future situations.”

Eggsy's face fell. Some space. Right. Back to business, then. What had he expected? A fucking proposal? This was just a lesson, after all, and one that Harry had seemed keen on him learning. He tried to get his head back into the correct head space, but fuck, was it ever hard when he knew what Harry's cock felt like. He watched Harry in silence while Harry collected his clothes and deposited them tidily into an armchair in the corner. Eggsy felt so...tended to, even with Harry out of his reach.

“Harry,” he said at last. “If this were a real seduction, for a mission or the like, you'd have to pry information out of me somehow, yeah? So when does that happen?”

Harry's eyebrows lifted and he smiled in that way he did when Eggsy took him by surprise, the kind of smile that made Eggsy melt a bit. “Yes, I suppose we...glossed over that bit.” He put Eggsy's snapback on top of the pile of clothes and moved to sit next to him on the bed. “You don't want your target feeling neglected. All of that work could come undone if you get careless at the end. It's those intimate moments after a good shag where people start talking. I'm sure you've experienced this to some degree.”

Eggsy nodded. Of course he had, although he hated it when people he shagged started asking him about his childhood and the like. As if he wanted to chat about the death of his dad and his mum's belligerent boyfriend after a good time.

“You've already started learning about questioning tactics, and the same rules apply.”

“Yeah,” Eggsy muttered. “But what about...the leavin' part?”

Harry looked genuinely puzzled. “What do you mean?”

“Well.” Eggsy tried to sound like he was merely interested in the technique, and not talking about himself in any way. “It's a bit suspicious to shag someone, ask 'em a bunch of questions, then leave them, yeah? But it's not like you're pursuing a relationship or nothing, so...how do you leave? Makin' them feel all special and then abandoning them? Seems a bit harsh, dunnit?”

Harry's face softened. “My, Eggsy. To care about a target like that...it's something you'll have to come to terms with, I suppose.”

Eggsy bristled, shifting away from him just slightly. “Yeah, well, they're still people. Jus' people who want to feel wanted. Not very gentlemanly, is all I'm sayin'.” Back when he'd been in the drug selling game, some girl or occasionally some boy would act as if they fancied him, and be all enthusiastic to party and sleep with him, and it was only later that Eggsy would realize they were just trying to get a freebie or a discount. He knew firsthand how shitty it felt to be used.

He wanted to believe the best in Harry, that Harry was genuinely trying to help him, but what if Harry was just using Eggsy for his own reasons? Not even an hour ago, Eggsy had succumbed to Harry and trusted him completely. He still wanted to.

“Eggsy,” Harry sighed, reaching for his leg.

“D'you find it easy, Harry, seducing people and then droppin' em?” Eggsy asked, his face growing hot.

“You don't just 'drop' them,” Harry replied, withdrawing his hand. “If done properly, you will leave them with a memorable evening that will be all the sweeter for its temporary nature. Part of that is in the setup. It's a difficult dynamic to demonstrate on you, since we already know each other. You must give the impression that this will be a one night thing, a night of passion, but a night that will end. Don’t mislead them with an expectation that things will lead anywhere permanent unless you absolutely must to get the information you need.”

Eggsy couldn't understand why he felt sick to his stomach. What Harry said made perfect sense, of course. Surely it was possible to have a one night stand, gain some intel, and leave with everyone's emotions more or less intact. “Yeah...makes sense. I think you're right, that it's different because it's us,” he said, risking a look at Harry. That was the real problem. 

Harry's expression was unreadable as he sat frozen. At last he rose, putting his glasses on. “You did very well, Eggsy. As always, you're a quick learner and surpassed my expectations. I'll give you some privacy. The shower is yours, as is the bed for the night.”

Eggsy's stomach knotted. “You ain't sleeping with me?”

Harry looked surprised that Eggsy had even asked, and Eggsy felt completely embarrassed. He must come across as a needy child, clingy, even. “I don't know if that would be appropriate,” Harry said with an apologetic smile.

Eggsy's jaw dropped open. “Appropriate? Harry, you just had your tongue up my fucking arse and now you're talking about appropriate? Where the hell do you get off?” He hadn’t meant to raise his voice, but his fury had flown up so suddenly that he hadn’t had time to reign it back.

Harry looked taken aback, and bloody rightly so. “I didn't, erm-”

Eggsy had never seen Harry lost for words like this. He would have felt proud if he wasn't so pissed. He scooted off the bed, moving to his heap of clothes. “Look, I get it, it was just a lesson, professional boundaries, and all that. I'd rather go home now, if it's all the same to you.”

“Eggsy!”

But Eggsy was already yanking on his pants.

“Oh,” Harry said softly, as if realizing something. Eggsy couldn't help looking at him in curiosity. “Oh, of course. Eggsy,” he said, his voice tender. “I didn't think this through. I never meant to give you the impression that I was using you, or planning on abandoning you. Listen, I'm sorry.”

Eggsy searched Harry's face, finding only sincerity and kindness. He chided himself. What had he expected to find? It was Harry. Just because so many others had screwed him over didn't mean Harry would. “S'all right, Harry.”

“No, it's not,” Harry murmured. “I acted rashly. I didn't think about how it would affect our dynamic long term. It's true you needed the lesson, but the fact that I decided it would be prudent for me to give it to you-”

“But I'm glad you did! I don't want to change what just happened, Harry!” Eggsy said, then he realised the feeling might not be mutual. “Do you?”

Harry looked...fuck, he almost looked afraid, and that was enough to shake Eggsy to his core. “Will you stay the night?” he asked, almost pleadingly. “I'll stay with you. After I take care of a few things in my office.”

He kissed Eggsy's forehead to seal the promise.  
__  
What a mistake. What a dreadful mistake, Harry thought, pacing the rug of his office. He gazed idly at the meticulously hung Daily Mail front pages, cursing himself for letting desire get in the way. The entire thing had been even more enjoyable than he could have hoped, but he'd never expected this.

What had he expected? He chided himself. He'd envisioned a night of fun, of Eggsy being cheeky and Harry trying to guide him...and after that? Had he really expected things to go back to normal?

He realised with shame he hadn't even bothered to think that far ahead. He, who had trained his mind to always think five or ten steps ahead of everything.

And here was Eggsy, asking about the feelings of those on the receiving end of the seduction. To be honest, Harry had never really thought much about it until Eggsy had asked. Honeypot missions were fun at the best of times, occasionally boring or annoying, but he'd never worried for long about the feelings of those he left behind. It was all part of being a spy. He'd learned how to detach. He'd neglected teaching Eggsy that particular lesson...perhaps because he didn't want Eggsy to detach from him. Selfish, really.

And he couldn't help admiring Eggsy for his enormous, tender heart. Eggsy was living proof that one could uphold the ideals of a gentleman despite a rougher upbringing, and that one could be an exemplary spy and retain a large heart.

Well, he thought, pouring himself another scotch. Wasn't this a dilemma.

When he returned to his bedroom, he found Eggsy nestled in the center of his bed, looking very much as if he'd always belonged there.

“'Bout time you turned up.” Eggsy had showered, his hair still damp and freshly combed. “I was worried I'd scared you off.”

“Quite the opposite,” Harry said, undoing his dressing robe. “I found it impossible to get any actual work done.”

Eggsy gave him a smug smile, making room for him in the bed. “Have to admit this is by far the nicest bed I'll have ever slept in.”

“The nicest? High praise indeed.” Harry slipped under the covers slowly. When was the last time he'd shared his bed with someone like this? He'd trained himself to avoid such things. But here was Eggsy, yawning and sliding closer, and Harry couldn't help but settle into bed.

“By far the nicest. I've slept on my mates' couches dozens of times, you know...when Dean gets a bit rough. Sometimes I can convince a girl to take me back to hers for a good kip, too. But this bed is about a thousand times nicer than any of them.”

Eggsy looked up as if for permission before settling his head against Harry's chest. Harry was taken aback by this unplanned intimacy, and how natural it felt. Harry's fingers trailed through Eggsy's hair. “I take it your bed at home wasn’t very peaceful.”

Eggsy shifted closer. “Sometimes Dean’d chuck me out,” he admitted after a few silent moments. “Or sometimes I just couldn’t stand the place and I’d chuck myself out. Then it was asking friends if I could sleep on their sofa, or finding hookups to sleep with. I never did bag anyone this posh, though,” he said, first with a laugh, then with a regretful little sigh. Harry could feel Eggsy’s breath against his chest.

“Do you ever go home with men?” Harry asked.

“Nah.” Eggsy's tone and the following silence spoke for itself; Eggsy had never trusted another man like this. Harry's heart hammered at the realisation, and Eggsy turned his head to press it more firmly against Harry's chest.

Harry's hand moved as if by its own accord into Eggsy's damp hair, which elicited a purr from the back of Eggsy's throat. Well, shit.

“This hasn't exactly gone to plan,” Harry admitted aloud. “I didn't want things getting...blurry between us.”

“Getting blurry?” Eggsy glanced up at him. “Harry, I've fancied you since day one.”

Harry tried and failed to tamp down the wild bubble of happiness that rose up within him. He shouldn't be pleased at all, the rational part of his brain said. He'd unwittingly manipulated Eggsy's feelings for him in a cheap ruse. There was no reversing it, or going back to the way things were before. He'd royally cocked it all up.

“Oh, Eggsy,” Harry murmured. What else could he say?

Eggsy let out a small sigh, but continued to rest against Harry's chest. “So what happens now?”

“In a seduction scenario, or with us?”

“Us.” Eggsy turned to stare at the ceiling, as if afraid for Harry's answer.

Harry thought carefully. “In the short term? I'm going to kiss you and then we'll sleep. In the morning, we can have breakfast. After that...I don't know,” he admitted.

“Right,” Eggsy said, still staring at the ceiling.

“What are you thinking?” Harry finally asked.

“I'm thinking I'd better take that kiss now.”

Harry leaned down to kiss him, slow and soft. Eggsy's hand slid to the back of his neck, pulling him closer. Harry wished he could slow it all down and keep that kiss lasting forever. He pulled back at last, reluctant. “Good night,” he whispered, then turned away to click off the light.  
__  
Eggsy didn't think he'd ever be able to fall asleep. How could he, when he didn't know what was going to happen in the morning? Harry seemed to regret the entire thing. What if he distanced himself from Eggsy entirely? Passed him off to another Kingsman for mentoring?

Well, Eggsy decided after much tossing and turning, he simply wouldn't allow that to happen. He and Harry worked well together, and they still would, regardless of how “messy” their emotions got.

He just had to convince Harry of that.  
\--  
Somewhere amidst his fretting over Harry, he finally dozed off, for when he woke, bright sunlight was streaming in through the curtains.

Eggsy wasn't a stranger to waking up in homes not his own, curled up on a too-small sofa in a friend’s flat or on the edge of a sagging bed of someone he’d shagged. He was used to waking early with a hangover or a stiff neck, or to Dean shouting or sirens out the window or his mobile phone alarm.

He'd never woken up in a warm, downy nest of a bed like this one, with birds outside and sunlight diffused through sheer curtains. He couldn't have engineered a better place to sleep, and he didn't ever want to leave. At last, he gave a halfhearted wiggle, reaching for Harry and finding the other side of the mattress empty. Perhaps he'd overstayed his welcome.

“Harry?” he called, sitting up with great difficulty. Fuck, how'd Harry manage to get out of a bed this comfortable every morning? Eggsy would be keen to just sleep all day.

He heard footsteps down the hall, then Harry poked his head in, already fully dressed. “Ah, you're up. Did you sleep all right?”

“More than all right. But you coulda woken me and all. What time is it?” He’d looked for his mobile or a bedside clock and found neither.

“You looked quite peaceful. You must have needed the sleep. Now, if you have time for breakfast, I've fresh croissants downstairs.”

Breakfast did sound nice, even if the bed was incredible. Eggsy reluctantly got up and accepted the robe Harry offered him, putting it on over a t-shirt and some sweatpants. Harry's clothes. He was wearing Harry's clothes, he thought faintly as he padded after him down the stairs. He'd slept in Harry's bed last night.

He wished he could fully enjoy this moment, but a dark cloud of worry hung over him. He was dreading the “talk” that was inevitably coming, even if Harry was trying to ignore it for now. He was his old, suave self this morning, even in an apron flipping eggs. Especially in an apron flipping eggs, Eggsy thought dreamily.

Harry served croissants with fresh butter and perfectly cooked eggs with English breakfast tea and a tiny pitcher of cream. He showed Eggsy how to determine which cutlery to use, how to hold a butter knife, and to only butter the next bite to be taken.

Of course Eggsy wanted to learn, but he was all too distracted. Every time Harry leaned over him to serve him something or show him a piece of cutlery, Eggsy wanted him closer, wanted him to look at him like he'd looked at him last night.

During their third cup of tea, Eggsy finally snapped.

“Now, if you're in the company of a duke or a duchess, you must always-”

“Fuck's sake, Harry, are we going to talk about last night or not?” he asked at last, startling Harry out of his monologue.

Harry removed his glasses and carefully set them on the table. “If you want to talk about it now, then we certainly-” he started, but Eggsy cut in.

“Because I already know what you're going to say, Harry. ‘Last night was a mistake, we can't continue like this and maintain our previous relationship’, et cetera.”

Harry opened and closed his mouth. “Eggsy, none of this was your fault. I enjoyed your company very much. Too much, in fact.” God, Harry was actually blushing. Eggsy had to be dreaming.

“No such thing as too much!” Eggsy insisted. “Why can't we just...follow this through?”

“For goodness' sake, Eggsy, you know why not,” Harry said, pinching between his brow. “For starters, you're training to be a spy, and a relationship, especially with another spy, would be reckless and compromising.”

“Only if other people know about it. I can be discreet, you know,” Eggsy said. He pushed his breakfast plate aside.

“Eggsy...” Harry sighed. “We can't. I'm old enough to be your Dad, for one.”

But Eggsy was already standing up, sauntering toward him slowly. His fingertips trailed over the polished wood of the table. “But you ain't my Dad. And I'm an adult, you know. A consenting, legal adult. So what's a few years of age difference?” Eggsy said, taking a step closer. “That sort of stuff has never mattered to me.”

Harry glanced up at him, and Eggsy felt a gleam of triumph. “And let me remind you, Harry, that it weren't me who concocted some fake lesson to get me into your bed.” He straddled him and sat down on his lap before Harry could protest. “You're the one who invited me into this whole...spy world in the first place. You believed in me enough to recruit me. So why can't you believe that I wouldn't be good for you on a personal level?”

Harry shifted beneath Eggsy's hips, his hands finding Eggsy's thighs. “It's not that I don't believe that you'd be...good for me. You are...lovely company,” Harry breathed, his thumbs running over Eggsy's hips in a way that made him shiver pleasantly. “But we have to think of the bigger picture.”

“Fuck's sake, Harry, there's duty, and there's just self-punishment. What's the point of livin' if you can't allow yourself to love someone?”

Harry looked up at him, startled, and Eggsy wondered if “love” had been too bold a word. What if he’d really cocked things up? No backing out from it now. “Harry,” Eggsy murmured, leaning in to gently kiss him. His hand trailed down Harry’s chin. “You’re always takin’ good care of me, thinking of my best interests. But who’s going to take care of you?”

When no argument left Harry’s mouth and his eyes slid closed, Eggsy felt a thrill of victory. Lesson Two was beginning, and this time, he’d be doing the seducing.

**Author's Note:**

> The "Hardbag Goo-Goo Doll" scotch is Ardbeg Uigeadail, if anyone was curious :,D


End file.
